russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33 Programs
ZTV 33 is the interactive major television network owned by ZOE Broadcasting Network in the Philippines. It is known of Channel 33 formerly using the frequency of DZOZ-TV in 2008. They move from Channel 33 to DZJV-TV in 2011 after DZOZ-TV were changed to Light TV 33 as the religious and children television station. ZTV 33 Programs 'Newscasts' *''Adyenda'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Balita sa Tanghali'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Balita Ngayon'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) **''Balita Ngayon Weekend'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Maganda Morning Pinoy!'' (April 5, 2010-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Global Report'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV NewsBreak'' (October 13, 2008-present) 'Public Affairs' *''Diyos at Bayan'' (October 11, 2008-present) *''Pisobilities'' (July 6, 2012-present) *''Talk to Harry'' (October 13, 2008-present) 'Public Service' *''Doc Willie and Liza'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Heartbeat Live'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Legal Forum'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''On Scene: Emergency Response'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Usapang Legal with Willie'' (October 16, 2008-present) *''Wanted'' (August 18, 2012-present) 'Entertainment Shows' 'Drama' *''Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia'' (October 12, 2008-present) 'Variety shows' *''Arthur Manungtag's Timeless'' (October 15, 2008-present) *''Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan'' (October 11, 2008-present) *''The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience'' (October 14, 2008-present) *''Urban Nights'' (October 16, 2008-present) 'Game shows' *''Spin 2 Win'' (October 12, 2008-present) 'Reality' *''Gimme A Break'' (November 6, 2008-present) *''New Generation'' (December 20, 2008-present) *''Pop Superstar'' (January 25, 2014-present) *''The BOSS, the Conjuor'' (November 4, 2008-present) 'Celebrity talk shows' *''Jojo A. All the Way!'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''The Lynn Sherman Show'' (October 12, 2008-present) 'Music Videos' *''Hearts on Fire'' (December 18, 2008-present) *''Music TV'' (January 27, 2014-present) 'Talk Shows' *''Chika Lang Ako'' (October 19, 2013-present) *''Juan On Juan'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred'' (October 17, 2008-present) 'Cooking shows' *''Kusina Bilidad'' (July 19, 2010-present) *''Sarap Pinoy'' (July 2, 2011-present) 'Educational' *''I Love Pinas!'' (May 26, 2011-present) *''Only Gemma'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Teleskwela'' (January 27, 2014-present) *''World of Fun TV'' (October 18, 2008-present) 'Movie Blocks' *''Animation Specials'' (October 3, 2009-present) *''Cartoon Theater'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Sunday Larger Theater'' (October 12, 2008-present) 'Sports' *''PBL on ZTV'' (October 13, 2013-present) 'Religious' *''3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 13, 2008-present) *''Jesus the Healer'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Light UP'' (April 25, 2011-present) *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (October 14, 2008-present) *''PJM Forum'' (October 15, 2008-present) *''Sunday TV Mass'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 12, 2008-present) *''The Hour of Great Mercy'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 12, 2008-present) 'Infomercial' *''Vision TV Shopping'' (formerly TV Shoppe) (January 5, 2015-present) 'Cartoons (KiddieLand)' *''Superbook Classic'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Mickey Mouse Cartoon'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''The Popeye Show'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''The Flying House'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''The Flintstones'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Dinosaucers'' (October 17, 2008-present) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Superbook Reimagined'' (2010–present, produced by CBN Asia) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''The Jetsons'' (Octoebr 13, 2008-present) *''Fantastic Four'' (October 16, 3008-present) 'Noontime KiddieLand' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (Ocober 17, 2008-present) *''DuckTales'' (July 15, 2010-present) *''Disney’s Magic English'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (2014-presemt) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (July 15, 2010-present) Regional shows 'Luzon' *''Balita Ngayon Amianan'' (baguio newscast) - ZTV Channel 21 Baguio *''Balita Ngayon Ilocos'' (ilocos newscast) - ZTV Channel 28 Laoag 'Visayas' *''Balita Ngayon Cebuano'' (cebuano newscast) - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''Balita Ngayon Ilonggo'' (ilonggo newscast) - ZTV Channel 32 Iloilo *''Balita Ngayon Negros'' (negros newscast) - ZTV Channel 28 Bacolod 'Mindanao' *''Balita Ngayon Chavacano'' (chavacano newscast) - ZTV Channel 42 Zamboanga *''Balita Ngayon Davaoeno'' (davaoeno newscast) - ZTV Channel 25 Davao *''Balita Ngayon Northern Mindanao'' (cagayan de oro newscast) - ZTV Channel 38 Cagayan De Oro *''Balita Ngayon Socsksargen'' (socsksargen newscast) - ZTV Channel 26 General Santos Previously aired on ZTV 33 'Local shows ' 'News and Public Affairs' *''Aq-Ri Express'' (July 19, 2010-2013) *''AutoVote 2010'' (January 4-May 14, 2010) *''Global Today'' (February 14, 2011-2013) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Go NegoExpress'' (July 19, 2010-2013) *''Guidelights w/ Gemma Cruz Araneta'' (October 24, 2008-July 11, 2010) *''Philamlife on TV'' (October 17, 2008-2012) *''Tagamend'' (October 11, 2008-June 23, 2012) *''ZTV Balitakla'' (September 13, 2010-June 29, 2012) *''RadyoviZion 33'' (October 13, 2008-March 31, 2010) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV Weekend Balita'' (October 11, 2008-January 31, 2010) *''Pag-usapan Natin'' (October 12, 2008-2013) *''Tagumpay Ng Bayan'' (October 14, 2008-2013) *''VACC with Alex Magno'' (October 12, 2008-2013) *''Suzie's Cue'' (October 18, 2008-2013) *''Interactive Health'' (October 18, 2008-2013) *''Legally Speaking'' (October 15, 2008-2013) 'Dramas' *''Ikaw ang Mahal Ko'' (February 28, 2011-2013) *''Sta. Zita At Si Mary Rose'' (October 12, 2008-2013) 'Talk shows' *''Jorel Of All Trades'' (October 18, 2008-July 10, 2010) *''Sweet Talk'' (October 18, 2008-2013) *''The Bill Bailey Show'' (October 17, 2008-2013) 'Infotainment' *''United Shelter Health Show'' (October 13, 2008-2013) 'Showbiz-oriented shows' *''Chito Alcid Talk Show'' (October 13, 2008-October 12, 2013) 'Comedy' *''Hostage Ko Multo'' (Produced by Simzone Entertainment Productions, February 5, 2011-June 23, 2012) 'Youth-oriented shows' *''ClassRoam'' (October 18, 2008-2010) *''Kaibigan'' (October 14, 2008-2013) 'Reality shows' *''Iron Chef Pinoy Kids'' (June 30, 2012-2013) 'Game shows' *''BingoMillions'' (June 4, 2010-2013) 'Variety shows' *''Acoustic Show with Paul Toledo'' (October 14, 2008-June 24, 2012) *''BNP: Brunch Nation Party'' (April 11, 2010-2013) *''Destiny Live @ Studio 26'' (October 16, 2008-2013) *''Eddie Mesa Live @ Studio 26'' (October 16, 2008-2013) *''Live from the Lounge'' (October 15, 2008-2013) *''Wednesday Underground'' (October 15, 2008-2013) 'Movie blocks' *''Golden Classics'' (2009-2010) 'Religiouss' *''This New Life'' (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (October 18, 2008-June 23, 2012) 'Foreign shows' 'TV series' *''Edgemont'' (ZOE-TV 11, 2004-2005, UniversiTV, 2006-2008, ZTV 33, July 12, 2010-2013) *''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' (June 30, 2012-2014) *''Mission: Impossible'' (July 16, 2010-2014) 'Cartoons' *''Barbie'' (October 12, 2008-2013) *''Classic Cartoons'' (October 13, 2008-2013) *''The Addams Family'' (October 19, 2008-January 20, 2014) *''Wacky Races'' (October 12, 2008-January 21, 2014) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (October 13, 2008-January 22, 2014) *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' (October 14, 2008-January 23, 2014) *''The Funky Phantom'' (October 14, 2008-January 24, 2014) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' (October 18, 2008-January 24, 2014) *''Noontime Toons'' (October 13, 2008-2013) *''Winx Club'' (October 12, 2008-2013) 'TV Specials' *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (2009-present) *''Bago Taon 2012: The ZTV 33 New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012) *''Bantay Halalan: The ZTV Election Forum Coverage'' (May 10 and 11, 2010) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2009-present) *''Christmas and New Year TV Mass'' (2008-present) *''Diwa Ng Pasko: ZTV 2010 Christmas Speicial'' (December 19, 2010) *''Happy Kaarawan, the ZTV 2nd Anniversary Concert'' (August 15, 2010) *''Happy Kamang-Anak: The ZTV 33 Relaunching TV Special'' (October 3, 2010) *''Himig Ng Debate: ZTV Election Special'' (October 15, 2009) *''HUGE: Height of ZTV’s Global Event'' (July 22, 2011) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (2009-present) *''Mag-Bago 2013: The ZTV News New Year Countdown Nationwide Special Coverage'' (December 31, 2012-January 1, 2013) *''Pasko ay Pag-Ibig: ZTV 2011 Christmas Special'' (December 18, 2011) *''Pasko sa ZTV Studio'' (December 22, 2009) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' (2008-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (2010-present) *''Sa Araw ng Pasko: The ZTV Christmas Special'' (December 23, 2012) *''Salubong 2010: ZTV 33 Countdown to 2010'' (December 31, 2009-January 1, 2010) *''Tatak EDSA 25: Pilipino Ako. Ako ang Lakas ng Pilipino TV Special'' (February 25, 2011) *''Tatlong Taon sa Telebisyon: The ZTV Anniversary Special'' (July 31, 2011) *''Z 100.1 2nd Anniversary Special'' (2010) *''ZTV @ 2: The ZTV 2nd Anniversary Years TV Special'' (June 27, 2010) *''ZTV All-Stars Christmas Special Live at ZTV Bar and Ortigas Center, Pasig City'' (December 21, 2008) *''ZTV Homecoming'' (May 23, 2010) 'Holy Week Specials' *''Jesus the Healer Lenten Retreat Special'' (2009-present) *''The Seven Last Words'' (2009-present) See also *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ZTV Global *ZTV 33 *Z 100.1 FM *ZOE Broadcasting Network *Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz *DZJV-TV *DZOZ-TV/Light TV 33 *DZJV 1458 *RadyoviZion TV *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Program Schedule *ZTV 33 Holy Week Schedule on April 5-7, 2012 *ZTV 33's Schedule (April 2010) ZTV 33 Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:ZTV 33